Nothing Even Matters But You & I
by Maslow'sPrincess97
Summary: He accidentally pushes her into the pool. She accidentally falls in love with him. Her friends accidentally fall in love with his...   James/OC Kendall/OC Carlos/OC Logan/OC   I suck at summaries...
1. Any Kind of Guy Pt1

_Thump. . . Scream. . . Splash. . . Oh Snap_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**James P.O.V**

_Who's that freaking hot guy in the mirror? Oh right, that's me. _The scent of my Cuda products permeated through the bathroom as I combed my beautiful hair in front of the giant mirror. _Knock, knock, knock!_ "What do you want? I'm **combing** my hair!" I yelled as soon as my helmet-headed best friend burst in and jumped over the doorframe. "Hurry up if you wanna play football down by the pool!" Carlos announced, _well, mumbled loudly_, through a mouthful of corn dog. He took yet another bite of the salty treat in his hand and ran out the door.

_Crap_, I grumbled to myself while giving "James #2" another pep talk to the mirror. _Ok man. Keep your cool. Go play football with the guys. Check out girls. But most importantly, stay hot._ Giving my reflection a double thumbs-up, I put my lucky comb back in the top drawer of the bathroom sink, grabbed a football, and ran out the door of 2J.

"James, go long!" Carlos yelled 20 minutes after I arrived at the pool. Logan and Kendall were relaxing on the chairs while Carlos and I were playing football. He was standing on the other side of the pool, motioning for me to put my hands up. "Okay Carlitos, throw it!" I screamed back at him.

He threw the ball and not 2 seconds later, it was safe in the tight grip of my hands. _Yay!_ I thought to myself. Feeling victorious, I jumped up and down waving the ball around. Suddenly, I felt something thin thud against my body, and there it was. A high pitched "Aaaahh!" Two seconds later, there was a loud splash. _Crap_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Claire P.O.V**

_WHAT in the name of freaking Bieber just happened? Wait, where am I? Holy crap, I'm underwater. Where the hell are my papers?_ I moved around (well, the water carried me because strangely, I couldn't move) and felt a bunch of rectangular shaped soggy messes floating around me. _Ah s***!_ Suddenly, I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my skinny figure. _But wait, why couldn't I open my eyes? Am I even conscious? How am I able to think? _

5 seconds later, I was pulled out of the water, the arms still wrapped around me. Voices were ringing in my ears. "James what did you just do?". "Man, I don't know…". "Is she okay?". "Is she alive?" _Yes, you idiots, I'm alive._ Okay now might be a good time to try and open my eyes. I struggled to painfully open them, succeeding about 30 seconds later. I looked around in my blurry vision, spotting about 6 people. A helmet-headed guy, another with blonde hair and dark eyebrows, a smart looking, raven-haired boy, two girls –a blonde and a brunette with long, curly hair- finally, a pretty hot brunette guy sitting next to me, hovering above my face. Seriously, this guy was H-O-T. He looked pretty worried.

Wondering what happened, I started coughing up tons of chlorinated water, stinging my throat as well. "Oh thank god!" the pretty boy cried out. "Are you okay?" he continued.

**James P.O.V**

_**Holy crap. **__This girl was hot! She had long, dark brown hair, the most gorgeous hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. But, she's choking… what am I gonna do? _


	2. Any Kind of Guy Pt2

**Thanks for the reviews! I can see I'm off to a good start **** Anyways, I don't know how often I'm going to be updating because I have midterms coming up this following week. But that's why I'm posting this chapter tonight… Sorry about the super-short first chapter by the way! I promise, they'll get longer and better **

_Previously: __**Holy crap.**__This girl was hot! She had long, dark brown hair, the most gorgeous hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. But, she's choking… what am I gonna do?_

xxxxxxxxxxx

James P.O.V

I hope she doesn't kill me! As soon we found out she was alive, Carlos and Kendall helped her sit up. "Really, I'm fine guys", she answered. God, this girl was so beautiful. I was just sitting there, mesmerized by her, idiotically, not saying anything. "James.. James… JAMES", Logan yelled in my ear. "Oh sorry guys" I retorted, snapping out of my trance, wishing I had stayed in it. "I'm guessing your name is James!" the girl said with a smile. "Yes, and who might you be?" I replied sarcastically, embarrassed as fck that I nearly killed her. "Claire. Claire Brooks. It's really nice to meet you" _Claire_ said, holding her hand out. _Oh s***, she's holding out her hand. She's waiting. Come on, James.. shake it_. I took her hand in mine, shaking it, reluctant to let go. Yet, I was in another one of those trances. "Dude", I finally heard Carlos say. "Oh sorry", reluctantly snapping out again, I let go of Claire's hand and helped her up. "Thanks" she said with another one of her toothy smiles. "My pleasure. Will you be okay, walking?" I asked, concerned. "Yeah, don't worry about it" she said as Jo and Camille returned with a towel and walked her away from us, away from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**About 20 minutes later**

Kendall P.O.V

"Kendall, cut it out right now!" stupid Bitters yelled at me. What's with him and hockey in the lobby? Ignoring him, I kept playing. I was having fun, swinging my hockey stick around and trying to get the puck over Bitters' desk. Ah, memories, just like those old Minnesota days. Another memory then popped into my head… _What if… I try to shoot the puck into the pool from here_. Hmm, I guess I'd give it a try. I positioned myself in front of Bitters' desk, the overweight man ducking behind it. I turned to the screen door, making sure it was open so the puck doesn't retort and hit me in the face. _Perfect_. I set the puck down, aimed , and shot. "Ahh!" _Oh not another situation like earlier!"_ I looked up, to see a beautiful girl laying in front of the screen door, papers scattered around her. _S***_ "I told you to stop" Bitters' annoying voice rang in my ear as I ran over to the girl. "Are you okay? I'm sooo sorry!" I panicked. "It's okay, don't worry about it." The girl said as she looked up.

Selena P.O.V

_Oh sh**…. This guy is gorgeous. Dirty blonde hair, thick eyebrows, muscles_._ Ughh my ankle hurts so much_. I broke the eye contact and looked on the ground to find a hockey puck laying next to me. _This is probably his. _I picked up the puck, holding it out to him. "Yours?" I asked. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was playing hockey", the beautiful man replied. "Are you able to stand?" eyebrows asked. "Yeah, I think so". I said, attempting to stand up. Yet, I failed and stumbled over. Luckily, handsomeness caught me just in time. He walked me over to the couch, my papers in his hand, and sat down. "I am soooo sorry!" he said again. "Really, it's fine. I'm Selena" I replied, flashing a toothy grin to assure him I wasn't mad. "And I'm Kendall." He said. _Kendall, what a gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy_. And from there, we talked on and on for hours till Claire and Karina came to bail me out. _Shiiiiittttttt…_

Kendall P.O.V.

So, Selena is an actress/singer/dancer, here with her best friends Karina Thompson and Claire Brooks (who I met earlier). From NYC, she's also a hockey player… _niiiiceeee_. God, this girl is so gorgeous. Black hair, fair skin, and identical green eyes. I think I'm in love… seriously.

**Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or after midterms. Sorry about that, by the way! Meanwhile, please read & review! Your reviews on the first one were awesome **


	3. Any Kind of Guy Pt3

**Thank you very much for your review, guys :D My midterms are finally over! Yayayay! Now I can relax… that is, until finals :P… But anyways, I really hope you like this chapter.. took me a while to write because I had writer's block from all that dang math! But as I mentioned, you can probably notice the chapters are getting a little longer.. anyways, this one is one of my favorites **** Please keep reading & reviewing!**

Karina P.O.V

_My first audition in Hollywood…wow. I mean, I starred in a few measly commercials back in NYC with Selena and Claire, but this was much different… _I just hope I nail this! Wait, I don't have a car or anything and the place is so far from the PalmWoods… it's like an hour's walk! Okay, I guess I'll walk there… I grabbed my signature purple Zumiez shades, took my bag and my script, and set off.

_Meanwhile….._

Kendall P.O.V

"Dude, I can't believe me and Selena actually talked the other day… this girl is so intelligent. She, James' "girlfriend", and another girl Karina are HOCKEY PLAYERS from NYC. And they're also actresses/singers/dancers. This is like heaven!"

"Dude, did you say another girl, Karina?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah, Logie, there's three of them," I answered.

"She hot?" he asked, yet again. "I don't know, man. I haven't seen her,"

"Okay, guess I'll have to find out for myself!" Logan said.

"Wait… what are you gonna do?" Carlos asked with a mouthful of sprinkled strawberry donut.

"I'm going over to their apartment! Isn't it right next to ours? 2L?"

"Yeah, but that's just being creepy man." Carlos answered to him.

"Whatever… I wanna see what this Karina girl looks like. I hope she's as hot as Claire and Selena." Logan said.

"Hey, back off of Claire! She's mine," James screamed, looking away from his mirror.

"Don't worry." Logan said again, walking out.

Logan P.O.V

Ignoring the guys, I walked out the door. Turning on my charm, I walked over to 2L and rang the doorbell, only to see Claire standing behind the doorframe.

"Hey Logan… do you need something?" the pretty girl asked.

"Nah, I was just wondering, is anyone else home besides you?" I answered back to her, longing for her to say that Karina is there.

"Uh nope… Selena went shopping with Jo and Camille at The Grove, and Karina went to an audition," she said…

_Crap_. "Okay, thanks Claire,"

"No problem… I'll see you around," Claire answered with a grin.

"Okay , see ya," I answered sadly, still wearing a happy mask, and walked to the lobby.

_Wait… the only audition place nearby is Island Auditions… maybe, I can "accidentally" drop by…_ Smiling, I walked down to the lobby, out to the parking lot, hopped in the Big Time Rush mobile, and took off to my destination.

I arrived there in about 30 minutes, hoping Karina was still there. Parking the car, I got out and walked to the entrance. Just then, some super hot girl walked out of the door, bumping into me, papers falling down.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I apologized, bending down to pick up her papers, apparently at the same time she bent down.

Our heads colliding, we both looked up and I caught her gaze.

_Holy crap._

Karina P.O.V

_Holy crap. _

_Oh gosh, this guy is so hot. Where have I seen him before? Oh my head hurts so much… I'd better apologize._

"Sorry!" I said painfully, hoping I didn't hurt him. At the moment, I saw a red spot on his forehead..

Letting him know I felt bad, I gasped painfully at him.

"I-it's okay. I s-should be the s-sorry one" he stuttered.

"It's fine" I smiled back.

_Crap_. "I'd better go," I continued.

"Okay, I'll see ya around, then," he replied. I walked away from him after that.

Logan P.O.V

_Wow… I'm so embarrassed. But this girl was HOT. And super nice… I HAVE to know who she is. Should I follow her?_

I thought to myself for a moment. _Yep… lemme go catch up_. I got in my car, found the girl, and followed close behind her trail.

Meanwhile…

Karina P.O.V

_I can't believe I got the part! And they told me immediately! OMG, I'm gonna be on New Town High. I'm gonna be on New Town High. Okay, calm down Karina. Gosh, I really wanna see that guy again. He seemed very nice, but I have no clue who he is… _

I thought to myself as I walked through an alley on my way back to the Palm Woods. It was getting pretty dark so I quickened my pace. Taylor Swift music flowed through my headphones as I was reading my script while walking.

Suddenly, I heard a car screech to a stop behind me. Thinking there was an accident or something, I turned around to find that the car stopped dead at the beginning of the alley… that I was walking in. The car looked mysterious, and I saw the car doors opening, so I once again increased the speed. Too late.

"Hey, someone like you shouldn't be walking alone at this time. It's dangerous out here," An obnoxious voice said as I turned around to find 3 creepy-looking guys crowding around me.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. Scared, I turned back to face the other direction when one of them grabbed me.

"Hey baby, why don't you come with us? We'll keep you safe."

"NO, thank you," I escaped his strong grip and started walking.

"HEY! When we said come with us, you **come with us**." Another scary voice said as I was once again grabbed forcefully, a hand going over my mouth this time.

I tried to scream for help, but my voice was muffled.

_Shit, that's it. I'm gonna die_. I felt myself being hoisted somewhere.. it was a car.

_Please don't tell me this is happening. Please don't rape me…._ The little voice in my head panicked. That's it, I'm done for. They're gonna either rape me or kill me.

They laid me down in the car, one strong man holding me against the seat while another was outside. The last one was starting to unzip. I closed my eyes, wishing this was all a dream. _Please, someone save me._

"Hey, what the f*** do you think you're doing?" I heard someone yell from outside.

"What did you say?" the man in the car screamed back.

"I said, what do you think you're doing," The brave soul answered.

"Go away." One of the men said.

At that moment, I heard a smack. Someone got punched.

The two guys that were with me went outside, and the noises resumed. "Leave. Her. Alone," said the nice man, who was obviously here to save me.

More smacking and thudding was heard, while I just laid there, terrified. Finally, I heard the last thud against the ground and someone came into the car.

Oh gosh, it was that boy from before. He hoisted me out of the car, bridal-style, eyeing me all over to make sure I was fine.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I thought they were gonna rape me or something!"

"Anytime… are you okay?" he replied.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered with a smile, so grateful. "I'm Karina." I continued, wanting to get to know him.

Logan P.O.V

_Holy crap. This is Karina…_

Extremely happy, I answered to her.

"I'm Logan. Where'd you come from?"

"I was walking back to the Palm Woods when these monsters got me," she said. _Yes…. This is my Karina! _

"I live there! Let me drop you off." I obliged.

"Oh thank you so much… I'd love that," she answered happily.

I set her down in the car and took off… so happy I found the girl. :D


	4. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Okay this chapter should be interesting ;) Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any characters you recognize from the show. **

Logan P.O.V

_She had long brown hair, like in a shampoo ad, so silky and shiny. She had the biggest, brightest green eyes, a cute button nose, flawless skin, and perfect lips. I can't believe we're in the same car together!_

"_Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_Guess he's an xbox and I'm more an Atari"_

Forget You by Cee Lo Green was blasting on the radio in the Big Time Rush mobile as me and Karina were driving back to the PalmWoods.

_If I find those damn guys again I'm gonna kill them…_

"Soooo, James is your friend?" Karina asked as we cruised down the highway

"Yes, so are Kendall and Carlos," I replied

"Does James realize what he's done to Claire? She **won't** stop talking about him! Same thing with Selena and Kendall. That's literally all I hear at night," she explained.

"Same goes for James and Kendall! They won't stop talking about Selena and Claire. Carlos just sits there and eats, however, his eyes light up happily whenever James mentions Claire. I think he also likes her," I told Karina.

"Yeah, Claire mentioned that she thinks Carlos is adorable, but she's more interested in going out with James," Karina said again.

"Good, because Carlos is already dating Stephanie…" I told the gorgeous girl in the passenger seat.

"Good, so he won't stop James from getting Claire, because I think they'd be cute together." Karina told me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the –"_

I took my phone out of my pocket, turned the speaker on, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan," James spoke through the phone

"Me, Claire, Selena, Kendall, Carlos and Stephanie are going down to the pool. We're probably gonna be there all night, just to let you know."

"Ok, I'll be home in like 10 minutes anyway"

"Ok man, see you later"

"Bye" –and the line was dead

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. I got out of the car and walked over to Karina's side. She set one foot out of the car and stumbled over, hitting the concrete.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"No, I think those guys busted up my ankle…" she replied painfully. I could see her eyes start to water.

"Okay, I'll carry you upstairs." I said, picking her up into my arms. She swung her arms around my neck and I started walking towards the front door.

We made it through the lobby, into the elevator, and to the door of 2L.

"Hold on, let me get my key out," Karina said, fumbling in her pocket.

"Aha! Here it is," she continued, holding up a purple-painted key. I grabbed the key, opened the door, and looked around.

"Oh, the guys and girls went down to the pool. Forget to tell ya. Why don't we just hang out in my apartment? I don't wanna leave you alone with that ankle," I obliged.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Okay, thanks," Karina smiled.

_Victory!_

We walked next door and I opened the apartment. Setting her down carefully on the orange couch, I walked into me and Kendall's shared bedroom to get changed.

Wanting to get back to Karina as soon as I could, a put on a pair of pajamas and ran out like lightning speed.

"You gonna be okay out here?" I asked, handing her a pillow and blanket

"Yeah, thanks so much!" Karina smiled happily, yet again, wincing in pain because of her ankle.

_Her ankle! I almost forgot_!

I grabbed some ice, wrapped it in a towel, and held it on her ankle. I smiled, seeing her painful expressions fade into a relaxed face. Turning on the Wild hockey game Kendall recorded for us, I put the remote on the table and sat down.

About an hour later, I looked over at Karina, finding that she was asleep. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping!_ I turned off the tv, turned off the lights, and went back to my room. I laid down in my bed and not 5 minutes later, I was falling into a deep sleep.

Karina P.O.V

"_Hey, someone like you shouldn't be walking alone at this time. It's dangerous out here," An obnoxious voice said as I turned around to find 3 creepy-looking guys crowding around me. _

"_I'm fine, thanks," I said. Scared, I turned back to face the other direction when one of them grabbed me. _

"_Hey baby, why don't you come with us? We'll keep you safe."_

"_NO, thank you," I escaped his strong grip and started walking. _

"_HEY! When we said come with us, you __**come with us**__." Another scary voice said as I was once again grabbed forcefully, a hand going over my mouth this time._

_I tried to scream for help, but my voice was muffled. _

_Shit, that's it. I'm gonna die. I felt myself being hoisted somewhere.. it was a car. _

_Please don't tell me this is happening. Please don't rape me…. The little voice in my head panicked. That's it, I'm done for. They're gonna either rape me or kill me. _

They laid me down in the car, one strong man holding me against the seat while another was outside. The last one was starting to unzip. _Please, someone save me. Oh God, he's gonna rape me…. I felt my clothes being ripped away from my body as I screamed bloody murder. It was too late. The monster was inside me. _

"No, NOOO! Please help me! Somebody!" I felt myself being shaken as I woke up. Tears streamed uncontrollably down my face as I looked up into the darkness to find Logan holding me. Rubbing his eyes, he asked that question.

"Karina, are you okay?"

"I don't think so…. I had a nightmare about what happened earlier tonight.. .Except this time, they raped me. I don't know how the hell I'm getting back to sleep."

"Here, I'll stay with you," Logan said as he grabbed part of the blanket that was covering my small body. He repositioned both of us. Now, Logan was laying down on his side and I was cuddled up against him, my head resting on his body. The soft blanket was now covering both of us.

"Want me to sing to you?" he asked politely.

_Maybe this will help me fall asleep…_

"I'd love that," I obliged.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Will you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long have I been waiting_

_To be with you again_

_To come and tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

**Third Person P.O.V:**

As soon as Logan finished up the bridge of the song, Karina fell asleep.

The next day:

Logan P.O.V

"Uhhh what's going on here?"

**Okay this chapter is personally one of my favorites :D I love the Karina/Logan fluff :D Please keep reading and reviewing! **


End file.
